1). Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to fishing equipment and accessories, specifically a spinner bait lure box comprised of an enclosure, anchoring spacers, and a top lid, the features of which include an enclosure of one-piece plastic injection-molded construction, with a plurality of recesses and pinch slots arrayed across the inside of the said enclosure, the enclosure thereby providing for the organized placement of fishing lures such as spinner bait lures to further facilitate their convenient and practical storage and retrieval.
2). Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing tackle boxes are utilized for the storage of line, hooks, floats, lead sinkers, lures, and other angling accessories; referring to FIG. 1, the said box 1 is typically comprised of a container 11 and a cover 12, the said container 11 divided into compartments 13 that are rectangular, square, or lengthy channels, and so on. The holding of all the said angling accessories by the conventional product can be problematic, especially for spinner bait lures. Currently marketed spinner bait lures are generally modeled after the shape of minnows with a hook attached at the abdomen or tail, but such lures are also available in a range of forms large and small such that if a quantity were placed into the compartments 13, users may suffer a puncture wound to the fingers while groping for a spinner bait lure or damage clothing due to snagging by a barbed hook. Furthermore, the situating of a plurality of spinner bait lures in such a limited area at the same time also results in the wear and breakage of the hooks at their abdominal and posterior aspects. However, to enhance the practicality and convenience of utilizing the conventional product, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research and development based on many years of professional production experience to optimize the invention herein for even greater utility which, following repeated testing and improvement, culminated in the successful development of the spinner bait lure box of the present invention.